pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3.1/Transcript/4
(The scene cuts to Flo's V8 Café) (Rusty and Dusty are seen talking to the Radiator Springs townies) Dusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) .... with a circular driveway. (Rusty and Dusty laugh) Flo: You boys need to get your rusty tails down here. I created a drink in your honor. Mater: Yeah, the Rusteze medicated bumper bomb. It goes down faster than el mater following a bag off. Lightning McQueen: Rusty and Dusty. Hey, guys. Dusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) Hey, there he is. Good to see ya, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Thanks guys. Wow. You're all here. Mater: Sorry, buddy. Did you want this call to be private? Lightning McQueen: No, Mater. This is perfect. Listen, thanks everyone for... For sticking by me. It took me a while to figure it out, but I know now it's time for me to make some changes. Sarge: Changes? What kind of changes? Fillmore: It's futile to resist change, man. Lightning McQueen: You're right, Fillmore. Fillmore: Really? Lightning McQueen: Which is why I have an announcement to make. I've thought long and hard about it. Done a lot of soul-searching and considered all of the options. And I finally decided... (The three engines and the townies come closer) Luigi: You do want to keep racing? Lightning McQueen: Are you kidding? Of course i want to keep racing. (The others sigh in relief and chuckle) Mater: Man for a second..., wait a minute... I knew that the whole time. Lightning McQueen: Guys, I'm talking about making this my best season yet. Dusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) We were hoping you'd say that. Lightning McQueen: The thing is if I'm gonna be faster than Storm I need to train like him. Rusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) We hear you, buddy. Dusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) Lightning, we want you on the road first thing in the morning so you can come out and see the brand new... Rusty and Dusty: (on the phone) Rust-eze Racing Center! Dusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) It's wicked awesome. Lightning McQueen: Wait, what? Rust-eze Racing Center? Rusty Rust-eze: (on the phone) Yeah. It's got all the fancy bells and whistles that the kids are training on these days we'll send Mackie boy all the directions now get moving, all right? Lightning McQueen: Okay. Yes. (The others head off in excitement) Mater: Fancy new training center? Nia: Wow. Flo: It's time to celebrate. Luigi: Guido, come. We have to pack the tires. (Him and Guido head off) Ramone: Hey, McQueen? You can't race in primer, man. Come on, let's go. (The scene cuts to Ramone's) (McQueen is all decked out in his flame paint job) Lightning McQueen: Ramone, you have done it again. Ramone: It's like the sistine chapel.... (McQueen revs his engine) Ramone: On wheels. Lightning McQueen: (revving his engine) I'm coming for you, Storm. (The scene cuts to Radiator Springs. The camera pans down from the stoplight to face the street) (Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Lizzie, Red, Thomas, Ashima and Nia all welcome McQueen with his new look) Sarge: Morning, McQueen. Hey, look at you. Flo: Oh, he looks so good. Sally: Welcome back. You look... different. Lightning McQueen: Obviously. Sally: You look ready. (Guido goes past into Mack with two stacks of tires) Luigi: Guido, come. Excuse me. Excuse me. Coming through. Lizzie: Go kick those rookies in the trunk. (Chuckles) Lightning McQueen: All right, bye! Flo: Go get them, tiger. Mater: I'll see you on the flip side. Lightning McQueen: (backing into Mack) i'll see you guys in Florida. Fillmore: See you, McQueen. Mater: Don't forget to call me. Lizzie: Good luck in college. Lightning McQueen: (Chuckles) Hey, Sal? Thanks. Sally: Anytime. Fillmore: Good luck. Lightning McQueen: Love you. (He closes the hauler door) Sally: Love you more. Mack: Rust-eze Racing Center, here we come. Good times ahead. (Mack honks as he drives away) (Red cries whilst the others smile) (As Mack drives to different places, a song plays) (Rust-eze Racing Center) Reporters: McQueen! McQueen! Male Reporter: Have you seen the latest record Storm's been setting? Female Reporter: Have you given any thought to retirement? (Luigi and Guido barge through to let McQueen pass) Luigi: That is enough. No questions. Excuse me. Back off! Back off! No, no, no, thank you. Bye-Bye. (The Rusteze Racing Center door closes) Guido, can you believe them? Guido: Paparazzi. (Spits) (McQueen has a look around, and then comes across a huge 95) Lightning McQueen: Wow. (He stares at the 95) Dusty: Looks good, doesn't it? Lightning McQueen: Hey, guys. Dusty: What do you think? Lightning McQueen: What do I think? It's unbelievable. Yeah, you know it's kind of a cozy humble little place guys how did you ever do this? You want to tell him or should I tell him, you start .go ahead. Go ahead. We sold Rusteze what? What, do you think a couple of jabronis like us could do this on our own? You sold Rusteze its all good news we just realized that you needed something that we couldn't give you if I'm right the time was right for us too I mean we are not as young and handsome as we look oh, that's true. Besides this Sterling fellow he's got every high-tech thing you'll ever need everything we wanted to give you but couldn't whoa, whoa, Sterling! Who is Sterling? Lightning McQueen you made some serious time partner your new sponsor he's the mud flap king of the eastern seaboard welcome to the Rusteze racing center you have no idea how much i've been looking forward to this thanks Mr... Please, no Mr. just Sterling I have been a fan of yours forever and to be your sponsor how great is that I can't thank Rusty and Dusty here enough tough negotiators by the way oh-ho, you flatter us. But don't stop anyway, I just wanted to say a quick hello take as much time as you need doors are always open guys see! Well, I sure am gonna miss racing for you guys you know, you gave us a lot of great memories Lightning memories we'll remember wow that's good hey Lightning, whatever you do. Don't drive like my brother don't drive like my brother